Kitty Days
by Dreadful Mind
Summary: Eren's a cat and Levi is his owner. That's all it is, and I love it. Have fun reading! Rated for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Levi's a human and has a cat named Eren. That's really all it is. Enjoy!**

My owner's an asshole. And that's putting it nicely, I didn't know why the crazy lady left me here with him, he doesn't even like cats. I don't think he likes anything, to be honest. But he's not all that bad, I think he's just lonely, not many other people come by except for the crazy lady and the big blond man who knows how to pet. I think his name's Erwin, I like him. I used to want Erwin to take me with him, but I've kind of soften up to Levi, my owner.

Sure, he's an asshole and looks mean, but he 's not too bad. He buys me the food I like and sometimes buys me new toys and plays with me. He threatens me, but I know he'll never actually go through with any of the threats. He loves me, no matter how many times he says he's going to kick me out and let me freeze to death.

I figured out early on that as long as I followed the rules most of the time, we were going to be fine. But there are something's I can't control, like my shedding.

"Get the fuck off that pillow, Eren," I hissed at him but got off, he grabbed the pillow with one hand and started hitting it with the other. A bunch of my fur fell to the floor. I don't know why he complained, I had a nice coat, just shed a lot. I tried to lick it away as often as I could, but its a tedious task and I end up spitting hair balls everywhere, which is another thing that bothers Levi. There's no winning with him.

I think my fur is part of the reason he doesn't like to pick me up all that often, he pets me whenever he's sitting on the couch or sometimes when he gets home, but he doesn't really like to pick me up, and I like getting picked up. That's why I always jump onto the top shelves. Levi's short so he always has to use a ladder, but I think it's funny and he always takes me off the shelves, even though he says he's going to leave me here. I think he thinks I'm afraid of heights, I'm not, I'm just not as graceful as other cats, so when I jump off, I usually land wrong and hurt my paws.

That's exactly what happened once, I jumped from a ledge in the backyard and I fell on my paw. Not only that but I landed on a rock too so I ended up needing some stitches and I couldn't walk right for a few weeks. Needless to say Levi called me a dumbass every time I had to walk, well more like limp. The only good thing was that Levi picked me up more so I wouldn't have to limp around, I appreciated that, and I showed my appreciation by trying to give him my mouse toy. I left if by the doors where he could easily see it, but he always stepped on it and got mad at me, so I don't think he liked that gift. So instead, I started licking him more, but I don't think he liked that either. But he liked it a little more than my toy, so I do it frequently. I also do it to say thanks and show him that I love him, too. Even if he is an asshole.

One thing I don't like it how often he gives me baths, they're not that often, but often enough for me to know I hate them. I mean I do a good job of cleaning myself, I don't need him to give me a bath. The water doesn't feel nice, it feels like it makes me even more dirty, which is why I don't like to get close to Levi when he's wet. Maybe that's why he takes such frequent showers, because he's figured out I don't like him like that, it makes me sad to think that though. But he dries himself quickly. I try to wash him too sometimes, but he doesn't like me licking him too much. Sometimes when he's been super mean to me, he doesn't say anything, or when I've done something bad. That's how I apologize, I clean him to let him know I care.

He was barefoot right now as he was yelling at me, so I licked his toes and he kicked me away. I hissed at him, _I'm doing you a favor, Levi. _I know how much he likes to be clean, so he should be happy I'm cleaning his feet. I wouldn't just lick anyone, I have standards.

I was starting to get hungry so I walked over to my food bowl and meowed at Levi. _I'd like some food now._

"Are you fucking with me? You just ate,"

_Yeah, fucking three hours ago. I'm a growing cat, feed me!_

Levi's sighed and put the pillow back on the couch and made his way over to me, I licked his hand as he picked up the bowl, thanking him.

I wanted to jump onto the table but I saw Levi pull out the bad food from the cupboard. Its not that it was all that bad, really, but it just didn't taste like real chicken, and once you've had the good kind, you can never appreciate the gimmicky ones.

I stretched as I watched Levi rinse my bowl and put the food in. He walked over to my usual eating spot and placed the bowl, "get any on the floor and you're hunting for your own food," _right. _

I ate and watched Levi walk to the refrigerator and started taking out things, probably going to eat something himself. I was taking my time eating, trying to focus on what Levi was doing so I wouldn't have to taste what I was eating. This fake chicken. Yuck.

A few minutes later he was sitting on the table as he ate, alone. Always so lonely Levi was. I used to think of ways to try to communicate to him that he should get another cat, but then he'd complain about the fur, and pay less attention to me. And I want to be the only cat he pays attention to, he's an asshole, but I still love him, and I don't want to share him. I want him to play with me, not with some other cat that doesn't know him like I do. And to be fair, Levi wasn't going to find a cat as handsome as me, so it would be a wasted effort.

I stalked my way over to him and walked around his feet, he must be cold. He flinched when I first touched his foot, but other than that let me lay down on his feet and warm them. They were cold, but nothing my warm coat couldn't fix. His toes were under my paw so I lifted it and started to lick his toes, but he moved his feet from under me and I ended up rolling a couple feet away under the table. I meowed angrily at him.

"Did you finish your food?" I walked back so I could meow at him to his face but his face was a lot mean than anything I could muster so I just stayed looking at him, "go eat your food," he pointed to my bow.

_Well move it closer over here so I can eat with you, you lonely, grumpy man._ But he did no such thing, instead he stood and started washing the dishes he dirtied. It was so hard to communicate with Levi since he didn't speak cat. I went back to angrily eating my food, but this time I ate quickly so I didn't even register the taste. _Thank the kitty god._

When Levi was done he went and laid on the couch, he looked more mad today than usual. His cellphone started ringing and he answered it.

"What do you want, Hange?" _Hange? Oh, crazy lady, _"Eren?" I meowed at the sound of my name, "being an annoying little shit as always," _Hey!_ "he's fine Hange. I know how to take care of a damn cat," can't really argue there, I was pretty well taken care of, "Later today, i have to figure out a way to do it without him getting pissed" was he still talking about me? I doubt it, "I'm hanging up now,"

Levi put his phone down and laid on the couch with an arm thrown over his eyes, his other hand was thrown across his stomach. I leapt onto him, making sure not to completely pounce him or he's get mad. I nuzzled my head underneath his hand, _pet me goddamn it. _I was happy when he started scratched behind my ears, but I didn't start purring until he scratched under my chin. It felt like heaven. Once he went back to my ears I laid down on his stomach, waving my tails so that it rubbed against his side, keeping him warm. I swear if it weren't for me, Levi would have frozen to death by now.

I ended up falling asleep after a while of Levi's petting, he might seem cold and heartless but he had some magically petting skills, I always ended up dozing off if he petted me long enough. I felt myself be lifted and Levi held me close to his chest. I purred and rubbed my head against his chest, but kept my eyes closed. I was very comfortable. I assumed Levi was taking me to the cat bed I never used, I preffered the couch cushions, and I thought I was right until I heard a click and I opened my eyes. That bastard had put me in the carry on.

I never left the apartment, apart from sometimes going to the backyard of the apartment building for some fresh air. And when that bastard took me to the vet, which I knew is where we were going now since that's the only reason he used the carry on. Unless we were going on a trip somewhere, but I knew days in advance when it was a trip.

I sprang up and hissed at Levi as I made my most intimidating stance I could.

"Eren, stop that, it's for your own good," _My own good, my ass. You bastard._

Levi picked me up and walked us out the door and into his car. He set me down at the foot of the passenger seat.

_You're a real asshole, I hope you know that. _I angrily meowed at him. _If I were your owner I wouldn't take you to the vet. Do you know what they do there? Things, Levi! Things! Uncomfortable things! They open my mouth and touch me…in places._ I cringed at the reminder from last time. I still had nightmares sometimes about the vet. Except in my dreams he was a horse who was trying to stomp on me. Evil vet.

_I don't wanna go Levi, I really don't. I'll never lick you again, I'll eat the fake chicken for the rest of my nine lives. _I knew it was pointless to try to compromise with Levi, he didn't understand me. But it made me feel better to know that I at least tried to get out of it.

When he stopped driving and picked up the carry on, I moved to the end of it and started shivering with fear.

"Stop being a scaredy cat, Eren. You'll be fine," I was too afraid to even say anything about his stupid cat comment.

_Please don't make me go, Levi. _I'm not going to be ashamed to admit that I was crying now. And I kept crying and whimpering the entire time we were there, especially during the examination. I was still crying by the time we got back in the car.

By the time we got back home I had calmed down but I refused to leave the carry on and face Levi. I was too mad at him. He had betrayed me. I provided him with warmth and love and he repaid me by taking me to be tortured.

I was in the carry on for an hour, Levi had left the latch open, but I had still refused to get out, even though I was hungry.

"Eren, can you come out now, this is getting ridiculous," Levi was sat on the floor in front of the carry on. He waved the mouse toy I had given him in front of him, near the door, but I knew better. I curled up and buried my head into my stomach, refusing to look at the toy and avoid temptation.

"Please," I felt his hand on my back and I tried to scratch him, but he jerked his hand away so I only managed to give him a tiny scratch on his thumb. I was proud at first, but then Levi started yelling and I started to feel bad.

"Goddamn it, Eren! Do you really think I'd do something to hurt you?!" _no, _"Do you want to die? I took you to make sure you were healthy and you're not going to randomly drop dead because you have some stupid cat disease I didn't know about," I took a step towards him, I could see he was still bleeding a little from where I had scratched him. I felt bad, I knew he cared about me, but I just really didn't like the vet. He held out the hand I had scratched towards me and I noticed he had real chicken in his hand, and not even the good canned chicken, but real chicken from an actual chicken from the human grocery store. I was tempted to go for the chicken, but instead I started licking the cut, apologizing.

"It doesn't hurt," _I'm still sorry, _"so you don't have to lick me. I'm fine," he pulled his hand away and pet me with the other hand, "now, do you want the chicken or not?" he held it out to me again. I licked his hand one last time before carefully taking a bite of the chicken, careful to not bite his hand, I didn't want to hurt him anymore. Levi continued to pet me with his hand until he eventually put that hand underneath me to take me out of the carry on, not that I struggled.

He walked me over to the island and let me finish the rest of the chicken, then he walked over to the counter and grabbed more chicken from a plate. He came back and set it down in front of me and kept petting me as I ate, Levi's wasn't a bad guy, just an asshole.

"Don't get mad at me ok?" I was a little surprised when he kissed the top of my head, but i was happy, "I'll forgive you for scratching me since I know you don't like the vet, but we're going again in six months so don't say I didn't warn you," I kept eating as I listened to him, the chicken was so good and delicious, i decided to ignore the vet comment, for now. Levi picked up my water bowl and set it down next to where the chicken was so I could drink some. He was a good owner, he always knew when I was thirsty.

I knew Levi was being extremely nice today because he was letting me eat on the island, in was nice of him, I know how much he hates me eating somewhere other than that one spot. He was sitting on a stool as he watched me eat. When I was done, I drank some water and walked over to Levi, purring, I wanted him to know I was grateful. I mean, at least we know I don't have some stupid cat disease, and I'm full of chicken. I rubbed my head against his neck as I kept purring, he didn't seem to mind so I put my paws on he shoulder and rubbed the top of my head on his cheek, "alright, Eren, I get it, you're not mad anymore," I licked his face a couple times, before he pushed me away, "no need to act like a dog, If I wanted one, I'd leave you at the pound and go buy one,"

_Hey! I'm waaaayyy better than any mangy mutt!_ I meowed at him, it wasn't angry, more like a playful one since I knew he was just teasing me. I knew a dog didn't fit Levi's personality, I sometimes dream that Levi's a cat, and Erwin's our owner and he pets us and we play together. That would be nice..

knew a dog didn't fit Levi's personality, I sometimes dream that Levi's a cat, and Erwin's our owner and her pets us and we play together. That would be nice..

Levi picked me up and we went into his room, for a second I thought he was going to put me down on the bed, but I knew better, if Levi had one rule, it was: don't fucking get on my bed. It was the only rule I actually followed because I knew he would throw me out the window if I caught him in a particularly bad mood.

Instead, Levi picked up his blanket and dragged it with us to the living room, turning off the lights as we walked in. He laid down on the couch and placed me on his chest, then he used his blanket to cover his feet all the way up to where he was covering part of my body, I would keep the rest of him warm. He turned on the tv and started watching it as he pet me.

I was too engrossed in the feeling of him petting me that I wasn't paying attention to the television, but it must have been something funny because every now and then, Levi would chuckle. And every time he would chuckle, his chest would move.

He apologized to me the first time he did it (for someone who was constantly asking himself why he's always talking to a cat, he sure does talk to me a lot), but I purred to let him know it was okay. I liked to know he was laughing and I liked to keep him company as he did. I knew he wasn't all that much of a people person, so I had to make up for it and be the best kitty companion for him so he wouldn't be lonely.

**I don't own a cat...I've always wanted to but I never have. So I'm sorry if I said something that wasn't right or accurate, but hey I tried and I had TOO much fun writing Eren as a cat. **

**This was also my first, first person story, so if it wasn't that good, I'm sorry. I don't usually write them like this, but I couldn't help it, I mean Eren was a fucking cat!**

**Btdubs I have a written chapter of this from a third person POV but its focused on Levi. So I'll probably end up posting that soon. Stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2

Levi walked into his apartment with a bag of groceries and another bag from the pet store in one hand and his keys in the other. The first thing he thought he would see was Eren, his cat, but Eren was no where to be seen, _probably sleeping somewhere, lazy fucking cat. _He put his keys on the hanger he kept right by the door and was a couple feet into his apartment when he heard a meow from somewhere behind him, he turned around but didn't see anything, he was just turning back to head for his kitchen when he heard it again. This time he saw the source of the noise, Eren was perched on top of the highest shelf. Eren always liked to climb to the highest places where Levi couldn't reach him. It wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the fact that Eren was apparently afraid of heights and Levi was always the one that had to help him back down.

"I told you to stop climbing up there, you stupid cat," Eren hissed at him, as though he knew he was being insulted, "I should leave you there for the rest of the night, see if you learn a lesson," he was about to go through with his threat, but he could see Eren start to shiver with fear. He sighed, "I'll be right back," he didn't know why he always found himself talking to Eren as though he was a real person, he didn't have to tell him he would be right back, but it seemed to cause some sort of relief for the cat.

Levi sometimes wondered why he even had Eren, _oh right, Hange_. She had insisted that Levi was lonely and needed a companion, and since Levi always refused to let her set him up on a blind date, she got him a cat. Well he was a kitten then, much cuter and slept a lot. Which was easier for Levi to take care of, now Eren was always getting himself into trouble, knocking things over, scratching things, leaving fur everywhere, never letting Levi just sit and relax somewhere. But at least Eren seemed to understand boundaries, he never tried to get on Levi's bed after that one time Levi practically kicked him off, and if Levi told him to get off of him, he usually would. Usually. Sometimes that cat was the most stubborn thing ever, demanding to be petted and not getting off of Levi until he got what he wanted.

He dropped off the bags in the kitchen and then walked to the closet in the hallway and grabbed the step ladder, which happened to be the first thing he saw since he found himself using it all the time. When he finally managed to open it and climb up, Eren was curled up in a ball all the way by the wall, "come on, stupid cat," Eren hissed at him again, "Eren," Levi scolded, "if you don't come here now, I'm leaving and not coming back and you'll have to get down on your own. Or die there. Your choice," it was almost funny how fast Eren made his way to the edge of the shelf, he walked right into Levi's open hands and let himself be picked up. But his tail knocked down a couple books Levi had on the shelf.

Levi held him close to his chest as he sighed and watched the books hit the floor, he barley realized that Eren was nuzzling his arm with his head, "my life would be so much easier if I didn't have you," he told the cat. Eren looked at him with his green orbed eyes, Levi couldn't help but think he looked sad. Levi felt sorry, but he wasn't about to apologize to a fucking cat. He climbed down the step ladder, not bothering to put it away, or pick up the books for that matter.

Eren was still looking at him with those sad cat eyes, so Levi sat down on the couch, and placed Eren on his lap, "but unfortunately, that would be kind of boring, and lonely," he softly added, Eren purred as Levi petted him, he made sure to scratch under his chin where he knew Eren liked it.

"I bought you another toy since you completely destroyed the other one, and some of that cat food you like," Eren stood up on all fours and turned to face Levi, he meowed happily and placed his front paws on Levi's chest and licked his cheek, "stop licking me, you know I hate that," but Eren didn't stop, "I also brought some of the kind you don't like so you better stop licking me and jumping up on any other shelves,"

Eren's response was to meow angrily and lick Levi again before he put his paws down and slipped his head under Levi's hand, asking to be pet again. Levi complied and petted Eren from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. But after a few of those, Levi found he was collecting a ball of fur at the end of Eren's tail, "eww, you're shedding, disgusting," Levi mumbled, he gave Eren a slight shove, "get off," Eren hopped off of him and onto the ground, but he paced a couple times in front of Levi before he sat down right on top of Levi's shoes and curled up.

Levi sighed and reached for the lint roller he had placed on the coffee table before he left. He ripped off the used sheet and started rolling it on his pants legs, he had made a mistake of wearing a white shirt, so each strand of Eren's chocolately fur was obvious, "I should take you to the groomers and have them shave all that fur off,"

Eren purred and rubbed his head against the Levi's shin, so Levi lifted up his foot, effectively getting Eren off of his feet and used the lint roller on his pants. Eren jumped on the couch and started rubbing his head on Levi's side while he was still bent over trying to get the fur off his pants.

"Get away, Eren. You're covering me with your mess," Eren hissed at him, "yeah I know, you're a cat, whatever, would it kill you to at least try?" he didn't know why he was arguing with his cat, but Eren seemed to be pretty smart and understand what Levi was trying to communicate with him.

Eren started to lick his paws, that was a cat's way of trying to rid themselves of their loose fur, right? At least he was trying. Levi got up off the couch and started for the kitchen, but Eren was meowing at him, "calm the fuck down, I'll be right back," he heard Eren purr as he went into the kitchen and grabbed the toy from the bag. As soon as Eren saw it, he was at Levi's feet trying to claw at it. Levi wasn't sure what it was called, but it was a stringy feathery thing attached to a string attached to a stick, Levi held it up at arm's length and taunted Eren with it, he would make it so that the play part of the toy was within his reach, and when Eren would spring up, Levi would move it so Eren couldn't catch it.

"This is much better than that stupid mouse toy Hange gave you, I'm not tripping over it every time I walk into a room," he sat back down on the couch and Eren trotted behind him. Levi placed both his elbows on his knees, propping his chin on one hand and holding the stick in the other, he shook it, causing the stingy part to move and catch Eren's attention, "I spoil you, you know that?" Eren purred, he was on his back with the toy held right above his face as he clawed at it happily. Levi sighed but smiled as he looked at how happy Eren was playing with his toy, "actually, Eren, I think it might be time for a bath. You're fur's starting to look oily," at the mention of a bath, Eren had sprang to his feet and darted across the room, and was now on top of the shelf again.

"Are you fucking kidding with me? You're more afraid of the bath than you are heights?" He walked over and picked up the books that were still on the floor and climbed onto the step ladder and placed them on the shelf, but Eren scratched him which made him recoil his hand, "fucking cat," he looked at his hand, he had three gashes across the back of his hand, they weren't too deep, but enough to have blood going down the side of his hand. He covered the scratches with his other hand to prevent the blood from dripping everywhere as he stepped down and headed to the bathroom.

"You're gonna stay up there," he heard Eren angrily hiss behind, "shut the fuck up," was all Levi said as he walked into the bathroom, Eren rarely ever scratched him, he really must not want a bath. Levi hated that he couldn't bathe him as frequently as he would like, but he knew frequent washing was bad for their fur. He turned on the faucet and put his hand underneath the running water. Once he could actually see the scratches he opened one of the drawers to take out the first aid kit, he was probably going to need to wrap it in gauze. He took some alcohol and cotton balls from a different drawer and soaked the cotton balls with the alcohol before he placed it on his hand and hissed at the sting.

He felt something around his legs and nearly jumped, he looked down to see Eren at his feet, circling him, "how the fuck did you get down?" Levi asked, not even feeling the pain anymore. Eren jumped up onto the closed toilet seat, and then sprang onto the open space on the bathroom sink, and watched as Levi wrapped his arm up in the gauze. Once Levi finished, he put his wrapped hand on the edge of the sink and with the other hand, started putting things back into the drawers.

He felt a soft pressure on his hand and looked over to see Eren was licking at his wound over the gauze, Levi moved his hands from underneath Eren's tongue and put it on his head, petting him, "don't worry about it. You're still getting a bath though, don't think you're getting out of it," he used his foot to close the bathroom door before Eren could even think about running away. Eren hissed at him "you scratched the crap out of me, so you're getting a bath and if you complain I'm going to take an extra long time, " Eren leaped from the sink and into the corner of the bathroom.

Levi grabbed a glove from the box he kept in one of the drawers for when he cleaned the bathroom and put it on his bandaged hand. Then he turned the faucet back on and started to splash water around the sink before he pulled the thing so the water couldn't go down the drain and filled up the sink. He took out the things he needed to bathe Eren and turned back to the cat.

"Alright, Eren, come here," he watched as Eren hesitated but began to slowly walk towards him, "good, if you continue to be good, we'll both be out of here in no time," he kissed Eren's head before he placed him in the warm water. Eren made a noise of frustration but didn't move as Levi bathed him. Levi tried to be thorough while still being quick. Five minutes later, he had Eren in his arms wrapped up in a towel, "now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Eren did something close to a growl and Levi chuckled, "I'll give you some of the good food tonight. You deserve it, even though you scratched me and dropped my shit off the shelf. So stop getting up there, would you?"

Eren meowed and licked at Levi's arm, Levi didn't scold him. He just stood him up on the sink and started to dry Eren's legs. When he got to one of his front legs, Eren let out a painful whine, Levi looked at him with a puzzled look on his face before he realized that Eren must have hurt himself getting down from the shelves. The worst part was that it was the same leg he had hurt when he jumped off the ledge in the backyard.

He carefully examined it, it didn't look bad, maybe he just hurt it. He pushed Eren a little to make him walk, he walked fine. "If it looks like it gets bad, I'm taking you to the vet. Why did Hange have to get me the clumsiest cat? I thought you were supposed to be graceful," he said reaching into the drawer to pull the medical kit back out so he could wrap Eren's leg up. Once he was done, he picked up Eren, still wrapped up in the towel.

He walked over to the kitchen and set Eren on the island so he could finish drying him off, Eren seemed to be more at ease when they weren't in the bathroom. Levi draped the towel over a chair once he was done and left Eren on the island while he prepared some food for himself. Once his food was ready, he grabbed Eren's bowl from its place near the island and took a can of food from the pet store bag and opened it up, putting it in the bowl. Eren had leaped from the island and was now on the table, trying to eat the food as Levi was pouring it in.

"Do you want to go to the vet? Stop jumping around, you're going to hurt yourself even more. Move, what the fuck," Levi pushed Eren away with his arm so he could finish. Eren just began to lick at Levi's arm again, Levi ignored him. Once the food was all in the bowl, Levi lifted the bowl in one hand and wrapped the other one under Eren so he could lift him up. He placed them down on the floor and went to wash his hands so he could eat his own food.

Levi contemplated whether he should eat in the kitchen or in the living room. He decided on the living room, at least then he could watch tv. He took his things and placed them on the coffee table, sitting down on the couch. It wasn't seconds later that he heard scraping on the floor and turned to see Eren pushing the bowl in his direction with his head. Levi couldn't help but smile as he got up and picked them up.

He set them down on the empty spot beside him on the couch, "if you get any food on my couch, I'm getting you neutered," he told the cat before turning back to his own food. He hated to admit, but Eren was pretty good company.

**And that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed this particularly random short fic. Leave me reviews and AUs or prompts (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to UnicornWithABananaHorn for suggesting: Someone closes Eren's tail in the door or steps on it and for two weeks Eren stays on the top shelf or hidden while other people are there. **

**I did that, more or less. **

**Eren POV**

I loved the holidays. Because it would be Christmas and Levi's birthday. Not to mention it was also the day that I first met Levi a couple years ago. I won't lie, I didn't think I would end up loving him much as I do now.

Levi always mumbles things about how much he hates Christmas and his birthday, but he also puts up a small Christmas tree and lights around the house. He doesn't put on Christmas music, but if he's surfing through channels on tv and one comes on, he leaves it.

He says he doesn't like the holidays because that's when everyone comes over and he has to entertain guests. That's what I love the most, because I get even more petting. Recently Erwin started dating a guy named Armin, and Armin loves cats so he loves me. And he knows exactly where I like to be petted. I think that when I die, I'll go to kitty heaven and my heaven will be getting pet by Erwin, Armin, and Levi.

This is the time of year when all of Levi's friends stop by at least once. Most of them spend Christmas with their families or go on vacation, which means they're not here for Levi's birthday, so they bring him presents. That also means I get presents. And I know Erwin and Armin are going to get me something good.

Right now I was watching as Levi prepared a bunch of food, he was pulling some cookies out the oven.

"Don't come near, Eren. I dont want you getting burned,"

_I'm not stupid Levi, I know that hurts. _I stayed in my spot by my food bowl. It wasn't until then that I realized I was hungry and started meowing until Levi got the message. _I'm hungry over here. I don't remember if you fed me breakfast and if you did I'm hungry again so give me more food. Levi! Levi! LEVI! _He kept ignoring me so I went to walk around his legs now that he had put the cookies down. _Levi, food. _

"My god, Eren. Shut the fuck up! Can't you see I'm cooking. Don't you have some kind of decency to leave me alone for a while," _I'm a cat, I dont have decency, I have my three basic needs. Eat, sleep, and look after you. So you could at least feed me!_

"I swear, Eren," oh no, he sounds mad, "I'm taking you to the pound if you don't stop," I cringed. We had watched a documentary about some animal pounds. And I was traumatized.

I lowered my head, I didn't like Levi getting angry with me, _I'm sorry, I'm just hungry. _I walked back to my food bowl.

"Oh fuck, food. You want food," _Well I did but not if you're going to yell at me. _"Shit, Eren. I'm sorry,"

I watched him scurry around the kitchen and open the cupboard where he kept all my different foods. He grabbed one of the good cans and opened it before he walked over to me and my bowl and emptied it out. I didn't eat it.

"Come on, Eren. Eat," I still didn't. He wouldn't really take me to a pound would he? I went and sat underneath a chair. Levi bent down so he was on his hands and knees and peered at me, "I'm sorry I didn't feed you earlier. I got busy. Erwin, Armin, and Hange are coming over,"

Erwin and Armin? And Hange? They always bring me presents. Maybe one of them will take me and not threaten to leave me at the horrible hell.

But I still didn't get out from under the chair until Levi stood up and I heard the same sound I always do when he's just stocked up in my food. I slowly crawled underneath to watch as Levi took out all the nasty food. He's not going to make me eat them all is he? I shrunk back as he walked passed me, but instead of putting them in my bowl like I thought, he threw them all into the trashcan.

"I won't feed you any of the food you don't like anymore, ok? Just eat, please,"

I stayed underneath the chair, _asshole_. Levi seemed to give up and went back to cooking. I stayed silent listening to him move things above the table and watched him walk back and forth between the table and stove.

I continued to think about whether or not he would truly send me to the pound or not. He joked about it before, but I always knew he was joking. Today, though, he said it when he was angry and I was afraid he actually meant it this time. I mean the pound was scary. So many animals in a small space, and it was loud, with all the animal noises. I mean, Levi is pretty quiet, and I like the quiet.

I don't know how much time passed when Levi grabbed my bowl of food and slid it so it landed next to me. And my Kitty God, did it smell delicious, I had to cover my face with my paws just so I wouldn't be tempted to eat it.

After a little while, I heard Levi mutter some curses before he was on his hands and knees like last time and looking at me again, this time he had chicken in his hand, he put the handful on top of my bowl and then stood back up.

This time I couldn't resist it and as quietly as I could I bit a piece of the chicken. It tasted so good. My plan was to eat enough that Levi wouldn't be able to tell I actually ate any, but I was still satisfied. But I ended up finished almost my entire bowl, not even caring once I had finished the real chicken and had moved on to the canned food.

I decided I would forgive Levi, he did seem to be worried about whether I ate or not, and the chicken he had given me was probably from the chicken they were going to eat at dinner. I pushed my bowl out from under the table with my head and bumped Levi's foot with it.

_Thank you for the food, asshole. _

Levi looked down at me and I meowed at him.

"Oh thank god you ate," he picked up my bowl and set it back where it always goes. Just then, the doorbell rang and Levi walked over to it.

I walked into the living room behind him. It was Armin, Erwin, and Hange. They each hugged Levi and said happy birthday, then handed him a present.

But there were no other presents, they didn't seem to notice me, had they forgotten about me?

Maybe my present was so big they couldn't carry it and it was outside the door. I walked passed them while they chatted, the door was still wide open. I peeked out to look out into the hallway and there was nothing there. I took another step out, trying to look farther.

I faintly heard Levi asking them if they wanted to head to the kitchen when all of a sudden I felt an excruciating pain in my tail. I jumped up and yelped.

I looked up to see Armin had attempted to close the door on me, "Eren! I'm so sorry!" he took a step closer to me and tried to pick me up, but I dashed past him and all the others. I immediately jumped onto the highest shelf and I heard Levi cursing.

"I'm so sorry," Armin did sound sorry, but I was in too much pain to care. I moved my tail to lay in front of me and licked at where the door had hit it. It hurt and I hissed at the pain. I could taste a little blood.

Next thing I know, Erwin in standing in front of me, he's taller than Levi, so he could reach me, and trying to coax me to go to him. _No thanks._

I hissed at him and moved farther back. After a few more failed attempts, Erwin was pushed away and Levi's face came to view, "come down, Eren. Armin didn't mean it," I snarled at him, "look, he even bought you this annoy as bell for your collar," Levi held up a shiny looking bell I recognized from all the Christmas movies, a jinglebell.

"Hey!"

"It's annoying,"

It looked pretty, and I wanted it, but Levi obviously didn't like it. Not to mention he did nothing to protect me and I didn't want him anywhere near me. I had just forgiven him and he had already let me get hurt.

I wanted to hiss and snarl at him like I had done to Erwin, but instead I just turned the other way and continued to lick at my tail. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

"Fine, stay up there,"

"Levi, you can't leave him there," that's right, Hange. Defend me.

"Well he doesn't want to come down, he's been moody all day," _I have not been moody! You've just been an asshole, Levi!, _"see what I mean?" No.

I turned to him and he had disappeared, I heard them all make their way to the kitchen. I was still upset so I stayed where I was and tried to take a nap.

I tried, I really did, to fall asleep. But they were laughing and talking loudly and I was still upset so anything they did made me even angrier. Especially when I heard Levi.

After a while, I decided to flatten and cover my ears with my paws and closed my eyes. It seemed to work okay because next time I opened my eyes, the room was dark. There was a small bowl of water in front of me and a few more pieces of chicken.

I ate the chicken and drank all the water. The bowl was small enough that I could fit the edge of it in my mouth. I made sure to grip it hard and jumped from the shelf to the table next to it and then to the floor. I guess I didn't hold onto it hard enough because I accidently let it go when I landed on the ground. It made a loud sound and I winced.

If Levi was sleeping, the sound, no doubt, woke him up. As expected, a couple seconds later, Levi appeared in the living room, clutching a baseball bat.

"Eren?" he whispered. _I'm right here, I dropped the bowl. _

Levi flicked on the lamp and saw me, "you came down? I thought you were afraid of heights,"

_Right..._

He walked close to me and picked up the bowl, I took a few steps back, I was still cautious of him.

He put it in the sink and walked back to me. He tried to pet me but I ran from him and he sighed. Levi didn't say anything after that, he simply turned around, turned off the lamp and left. I heard the soft click of his bedroom door.

I jumped onto the couch and pulled at one of the pillows so it was flat and I laid on top of it to fall asleep.

Levi didn't love me anymore.

...

I woke up the next morning with Levi telling me to get off the couch cushion. I did so, but not because he told me to, but because I was hungry.

I was surprised to find my bowl full of real chicken, the not the canned kind. I was skeptical. Why was Levi giving me this food? And then it dawned on me, he was taking me to the pound. It made perfect sense, that's why he hadn't fed me yesterday, he was preparing me to not get enough food. And then he felt guilty so he was only giving me good food.

I still ate it though, I might as well go to the pound with a full stomach. I finished it and then walked around the apartment. Levi always kept it clean, but he was running around everywhere and cleaning everything. He even used the lint roller on the curtains since I liked to rub up against them sometimes.

Wait, Levi only ever cleaned like this when...there was someone at the door.

"Fuck,"

_Fuck._

Levi walked to the door and took a deep breath to open it, I was already on top of the shelf. For various reasons, my tails was still sensitive and I didn't want to risk it getting caught in the door again.

"Maman,"

_Maman._ That's the other reason I was up here. Levi's mom _hated_ me.

"Levi! Darling," I watched as she embraced him.

"How was your flight, Maman?"

"Oh it was dreadful! It was delayed by two hours, I'm lucky I made it to the hotel in time to check in. I almost lost my reservation!"

"Maybe you should try a different airline next time,"

Levi was always so much out of character when his mother was around. It would be hilarious if it weren't for the fact that his mother was the reincarnation of the devil. Had it been anyone else he would have told them to "stop fucking whining." But this was his mother

"Well we'll see, sweetie," she had stepped into the apartment already, Levi had taken her coat and purse and hung then up next to the door, "I see you got rid of that filthy cat, I'm glad,"

"His name is Eren, mother. And I haven't gotten rid of him,"

She sat down on the couch, "well you should. It's obvious he doesn't know how to behave," she traced her finger over a couple of the scratches I had made on the wooden coffee table, "maybe you should get some fish,"

"Eren will eat them,"

"I mean in placement of Eren. Take him to an animal shelter, or to a pound,"

Eren froze at her comment.

"I'm not getting rid of him. He was a gift and I enjoy his company,"

"Fish can be great companions! And they don't leave fur everywhere," I could assure you there was probably one string of fur on that couch and she had managed to find it. She pinched it between her fingers, then let it fall to the ground, "besides, if he's such a great cat as you sometimes claim, I'm sure he'll quickly be adopted,"

I swear if I wasn't so afraid of bursting into flames by simply meeting her gaze, I would have pounced on her and clawed her eyes out.

I couldn't see Levi, just the back of his head, but the way he spoke sounded like he was clenching his teeth, "older cats don't tend to get adopted,"

"Then leave him in a different neighborhood or something. I'm sure he'll do fine, and maybe someone will find him an-,"

"HE'S MY CAT AND I'M NOT GETTING RID OF HIM, MAMAN. END OF DISCUSSION. NOW DO YOU WANT SOME FUCKING TEA OR NOT?!"

I just stared at maman, who looked to be completely frozen. It seemed like a long time later, but it was probably just a few seconds later that she cleared her throat and stood, "hmm, well. I'll go make the tea then," she headed for the kitchen.

I jumped from the shelf and walked over to Levi. He did care about me. He was still standing in his place on the opposite side of the coffee table from where maman had been sitting.

I rubbed against his pants and meowed happily at him. He looked down at me, "I yelled at my mother," he whispered. He looked distraught.

I jumped onto the coffee table and put my paws on his abdomen and rubbed my head against him.

_Thank you for standing up for me. I love you._

Levi petted my head and rubbed behind my ears a little bit.

"Oh sweetie, you really need to watch what you eat. There really is so much food in the fridge, and not a lot of is very healthy for you. And who's going to want to date you if you look your slim figure?"

I hissed in the general direction of the kitchen. _He doesn't need anyone else. He has me! _Levi tapped my head with his fingers to get my attention.

"I know she's a bit much. I'm sorry. Go sleep in my room while she's here. I'll take you some food later," then he turned around and headed for the kitchen.

I should have gone to his room right after that, but instead I followed him into the kitchen and spent the next hour walking around his feet and purring whenever he pet me, which was a lot. To be honest, I knew he was doing it to spite maman. But, so was I.

But one could only take so much of her. I ended up leaving after Levi fed me to go take a nap in his room. I knew better than to get on his bed, so I curled up on the chair in his room. I held my tail in between my paws and licked at it where it was still slightly red and swollen until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I started panicking. I was on Levi's bed. Did I somehow sleep walk and get on here? I stood up quickly so I could get off before Levi caught me. But that's when I felt a heavy arm across my back and I turned and saw Levi, fast asleep. Had he moved me over here. But this was his bed. I wasn't allowed on his bed.

I hesitantly laid back down. I pulled my tail into myself and that's when I noticed that there was a white bandage taped around where it had gotten hurt. Levi had taped me up. I could cry. But I didn't.

I didn't hesitate anymore as I pressed my head against his shoulder and nuzzled him. He had been on his back, but when I nuzzled him, he turned his body to face me and hummed as he pulled me closer to him. I purred in response and nuzzled him again.

There was a cool breeze coming in from the window and I felt Levi shiver a little. I grabbed at the blanket with my teeth and pulled it up, and rubbed my tail against him, _don't worry Levi, I'll keep you warm. _


	4. Chapter 4

**How about Eren runs away after Levi threatens him or something? Then Levi get worried and they reunite (Eren doesn't run away, he gets lost)**

**Eren's POV**

I kept walking around the apartment, completely bored. I had already taken three naps, and as funny as it sounds, I do get tired of naps. I had already eaten and I couldn't play with Levi because he wasn't here. He went to some office party and apparently he _had_ to go and I couldn't come with him.

I walked into his room and avoided the bed. The sun was going down, but the window was still getting quite a bit of sun, so I jumped on the windowsill and laid down. I liked sleeping in the sun, it was warm and made me feel like I had more energy. The window was open so there was a small breeze coming in that I appreciated.

I was probably only there for about ten minutes when I lazily opened one eye and saw a mouse in the alley. I quickly sprang up and jumped onto the roof of the next building, then onto the tree and I followed to where I had seen the mouse.

I had been trying to catch a mouse for Levi for several weeks now. But I very rarely left the house, and when I did it was with Levi so there was never a chance to go hunting. And he kept the apartment so incredibly clean that we never got any mice in there. It was kind of sad at first, I had always wanted to be a hunting cat, but I was okay with it now.

But that still didn't mean that I was going to give up that dream. Especially when I thought that it would make for a good present for Levi. I knew he hated messes, but as long as it was a clean kill and was careful where I put it, I thought he would like it. Then he would know just how much I love him.

I walked up and down the area of the alley where I had seen the mouse, but I couldn't find it. I looked behind dumpsters and I even got on some roofs to see if I could spot it from up here, but no luck.

What I did find, or better yet, what found me, was Colossal. He was the crazy dog that lived in the apartment building next to ours. Levi forbid be from sleeping on the window sill in the living room that faced their apartment because Colossal would always start barking and he wouldn't stop until he couldn't see me anymore.

I don't know if he had been outside this whole time or if he somehow managed to get out himself, but he was snarling at me a couple feet from where I was perched on a trash can.

_Shit_, this was not good. I jumped onto the trash can next to me but Colossal ran towards me and straight into the trash can, knocking it over and bringing me with it. I tried to run away but his teeth managed to grab some of my skin around my collar. I sneered at him tried to claw at him. His teeth let go enough to release me but they sunk into the leather of my collar.

For a second I thought about how pissed off Levi was going to get when he saw the teeth marks on my collar. He had gotten it for me for Christmas last year and it was really pretty, it was green and leather and had a little tag with my name on it. I loved the damn thing, especially since sometimes Levi would attach the bell Armin got me.

But right now was not the time to think about that, I managed to squirm my head out of the collar and ran before the dumbass Colossal could realize I had escaped. I got to the end of the alley before I could hear him behind me and chasing me. And he kept chasing me and I kept running. I don't get out too much, I usually like to stay in the house or when Levi has to travel I stay with one of his friends, or when he has to drive there he takes me with him. So I stay inside for the most part, meaning I had no idea where I was when I finally realized Colossal was no longer chasing me.

**Levi's POV**

Levi ran up the stairs to his apartment, he had stayed at work way longer than he intended to, the meeting he had to attend ran far too long. Usually when he knew he would get home late, he would add extra food in Eren's bowl so he would have something to eat. But he completely forgot about the meeting so he forgot to add more food, which meant Eren hadn't eaten for hours.

_Poor cat is probably starving_, Levi thought. He pulled his keys out as he ran and managed to get them into the key slot on the second attempt. He toed off his shoes as he entered and immediately went to the kitchen.

"I know, Eren," he started as he opened one of those godforsaken expensive cans of cat food, "I know, you're hungry," he moved over to the bowl with the open can and let the contents slide into it, "meeting ran late, I'm sorry,"

Once all the food was in the bowl, Levi stood, he threw away the can and then it hit him, he hadn't seen or heard Eren since he got home.

He moved over to the bowl, and looked around, "Eren?" he called. He stood straight and stayed silent. He didn't hear anything. He called for Eren again, more frantically this time. But he didn't hear a meow or the tapping of his paws. Levi checked on the top shelf where Eren liked to hide, he wasn't there. He checked the bathroom, nothing. He looked everywhere until the only place he hadn't looked was his room. At this point, Levi was panicking and he _hoped_ Eren was on his bed. But he wasn't he wasn't in his normal chair, and he wasn't in the closet.

Levi went through his apartment again, then again, he even took out the catnip, which he rarely ever did because Eren got really strange whenever he ate any. He used toys to try to lure Eren to him, but that didn't work either. It was dark out and Levi felt a chill breeze through his apartment. That's when he realized the window was open.

"Fuck," Levi grabbed his sweater and pulled it on, then grabbed his keys on his way out the door. He ran down the stairs and out the building. He didn't even think about what direction he was turning, he just knew he had to call Eren to see if he could hear them.

After a half hour of looking, Levi called Hange.

"Do you have Eren?" Levi asked when he heard them pick up.

"Levi!" they exclaimed, "no I don't have Eren, why? Did you lose him?"

"Fuck," Levi was really hoping Hange broke into his apartment and catnapped Eren, at least that would have given him peace of mind knowing his cat was safe, "I just- I think he ran away. I got home late and he hadn't eaten all day but he's not in the apartment and I've been looking for him for thirty minutes and calling his name but I can't find him and he won't come out from wherever he is and I'm worried he's in the middle of the street or in a dumpster of some dog probably got to him an-,"

"Levi!" Hange cut him off, "calm down," it wasn't until then that Levi realized he had been rambling his worries to Hange. His eyes felt heavy and he felt like he was going to cry, "I'll call Armin and Erwin and we'll start helping you look, okay?"

**"**Okay," he hung up and kept looking.

Ten minutes later, Levi was still looking, his friends had texted him a couple times already, telling him they hadn't found him yet. At some point, Levi texted each of them telling them not to text him until they found Eren. The ringing of his phone only gave him hope, but every time he only read something disappointing. Plus, if they were looking at their phones, they weren't looking for Eren.

Levi ran past a family getting into a car, he saw the little girl holding something in a blanket, he assumed it was a baby doll, until she asked her dad, "can we keep him? His eyes are green! Like my favorite color,"

Levi automatically stopped and ran back, "what is it?" he asked them, out of breath. The parents looked at him in surprise, but the little girl smiled at him and held out the bundle.

"It's a kitty!" she said happily.

"Fuck!" Levi said as soon as he saw what was inside. Of course it was Eren, he was in the bundle, his fur was matted and some parts of the blanket had blood. He looked like he had been sleeping, but Levi's voice woke him up.

"Excuse me, sir. But what business do you have here?" the father asked, he was probably pissed Levi had cursed in front of his daughter.

Levi took Eren from the little girl's arms, she looked like she was about to cry. Eren purred once he was back in Levi's arms, then he seemed to go back to sleep.

"I'm sorry," he told her, "but this is my cat,"

"Oh," she said, she still looked like she wanted to cry but it wasn't as bad, now she just looked sad, "were you looking for him?"

Levi nodded, "for almost an hour, I live by Sina park," he told her, "so I've had to look far,"

The little girl nodded, seeming to understand the distress Levi had gone through to find his pet.

"What's his name?"

"Dumbass," Eren hissed at him and dug his nails into the skin of his forearm, "shut up, Eren. You run away, you get called a dumbass, it's just how life works," but he raised Eren up so he could nuzzle his face, "stupid cat," he said. Eren purred and rubbed his face into Levi's.

"He seems happy," the little girl said, all traces of sadness had left her face, "I'm happy you found your cat,"

"Thank you for taking care of him until I found him," had this little girl not found Eren, he didn't want to think about what could have happened to him, he already looked like he was in pretty bad shape, "but he won't be happy tomorrow when I take him to the vet,"

Eren growled, but fell asleep.

"Stupid cat," Levi said.

"Come on, we have to go," the father said.

"Okay!" she said, "I'm Mikasa! If you ever need someone to take care of Dumbass, I'll do it!' she said happily.

"Well thank you Mikasa, I'm sure Eren would like to play with the girl who saved him," he really was grateful for Mikasa, the least he could do was humor her.

She beamed at Levi until she was directed into the car by her mom.

"Bye Mister! Bye Dumbass!" she called out the window as they drove off.

Levi let out a loud sigh of relief, at least Eren was safe and alive. He started walking back to the direction of his apartment. It took him a while to walk back, he couldn't really pull his phone out of his pocket and call his friends, Eren was too comfortably asleep, if his soft purrs were any indication.

Levi took Eren straight to the bathroom when they got home, he placed him in the sink. Eren didn't even try to fight him when he turned on the water. He let the water run on Eren so he could pull out his phone and call Hange. He told her he found Eren and if she could let Erwin and Armin know as he went to the kitchen to get the bowl of food.

He hung up and then focused all his attention on Eren, he left the bowl next to the sink so Eren could eat while Levi washed him. Levi made sure to wet his entire fur and then followed through with the shampoo. He took a mental note of wherever he touched that made Eren flinch or cry out. Levi was careful to bandage Eren wherever he had open wounds, which were in two of his legs, one of his paws, and he wrapped a gauze around his middle to cover the wound on his side.

"I don't know what made you decide to run away, but you better not put me through that shit again," he said as he carried Eren with him to his room. He was exhausted, he didn't even want to take a shower. Instead he went straight to bed and hugged Eren close to his chest, "if you ever run away again, I'm going to find you just so I could kick your ass. So I wouldn't recommend it. You nearly gave me a heart attack. I almost made a little girl cry. _I_ almost cried,"

Eren nuzzled Levi as he spoke, licking his face and his hands.

"You're an asshole, I hope you know that," Levi said, but he put his arm around Eren and hugged him close., "that's why you're going to the vet first thing tomorrow. I already had Hange call and make an appointment,"

"You little shit!" Levi exclaimed, Eren had scratched at his shoulder at the reminder of the vet.

"You can scratch me all you want, you're still going to the vet. I don't know if you noticed but you can barely walk," Levi said, he grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the blood, "I don't know what kind of fun you were trying to have, but it wasn't worth it,"

Levi laid back down once he was no longer seeing blood on the tissue.

"You're free to sleep on the bed, but if you scratch me one more time, I'm throwing you back outside,"

Eren bared his teeth at Levi but got closer to him and rubbed his head on Levi's chest, he licked at the scratch he had just made, "stop that shit, I'm going to get an infection or something," Levi put his hand to block Eren from the scratch, but Eren just started to lick his hand instead.

With the other hand, Levi pet Eren, being mindful of his injuries and focusing on places he knows Eren likes, like behind his ears and under his chin. He continued this until he felt Eren curl up on top of his chest and he fell asleep, happy and warm.

**So a couple of you guys have suggested I do a chapter where Eren turns into a human, or Levi turns into a cat. And I love those ideas but every time I try writing them, I can't. Either I don't like how it comes out or I don't think it fits into the story. So tbh I don't know if I ever will write it for this, maybe one day I'll write it but make it a chapter in Confessions.**

**Fav, follow, review!**


End file.
